metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Melee
Super Smash Brothers Melee, known as in Japan, is a 2.5D fighting game for the Nintendo GameCube and the sequel to ''Super Smash Bros. Many aspects of the game from the original were improved on, such as graphics and the inclusion of more characters and arenas. Game Modes In the 1-P Classic Mode, the player can fight Samus Aran on the Brinstar stage. She can also appear in metal form near the end of Classic Mode. In the 1-P Adventure Mode, the player fights Samus on the Brinstar stage and then has to escape the exploding planet Zebes afterwards, much like the ending of Super Metroid. The player will lose a life if time runs out. See Event Match for a list of Metroid-centric Event Matches. Samus Samus is one of the 14 characters available from the start. Movelist For a list of Samus' moves, see here. Alternate costumes *Orange and Red: Varia Suit :Used when Samus is on the Red team. *Pink: The Gravity Suit in Super Metroid, according to Masahiro Sakurai. However, it is more similar to the appearance of the Varia Suit when missiles are selected in the original NES Metroid. *Black (Brown) *Green :Used when Samus is on the Green team. *Blue (Purple): Similar to the Gravity Suit. :Used when Samus is on the Blue team. Items The Metroid series' first (and currently only) Super Smash Bros. item, the Screw Attack, debuted in Melee. In this game, it was a held object that would cause a character's jumps to become Screw Attacks. The ball could also be thrown at an opponent to damage them and force them to involuntarily perform the maneuver. Stages Two stages derived from the Metroid series appear in Melee. Planet Zebes: Brinstar is available from the start of the game, and the Planet Zebes: Brinstar Depths stage is unlockable. Trophies *Samus Aran (x3) *Screw Attack *Kraid *Chozo Statue *Samus's Starship *Metroid *Ridley *Samus Unmasked (only available through defunct Japanese events or hacking) Characters *Mario *Pikachu *Bowser *Peach *Yoshi *Fox *Ice Climbers *Ness *Captain Falcon *Kirby *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Samus *Dr. Mario *Luigi *Ganondorf *Falco *Young Link *Pichu *Jigglypuff *Mewtwo *Mr. Game & Watch *Marth *Roy Music *Brinstar (Melee) *Brinstar Depths (Melee) *Warning Siren *Samus's Victory In addition to the music above, a music album was released called Smashing...Live!, which featured fifteen rearranged themes from Melee, one of which was Depth of Brinstar, a fusion of the Brinstar and Brinstar Depths themes. Debug Menu Options *'SAMUS MASK GET'' - Awards the "Samus Unmasked" trophy, normally unlocked through long-since-passed Japan-only Nintendo events. *'SPLWSAMUS' - If the CPU is Samus, she'll use her Down + B attack. Allusions to the Metroid series *In Adventure Mode, after beating Samus, the player needs to evacuate under a time limit, alluding to how countdowns were a recurring element in climactic scenes for Metroid and Super Metroid. The room at the top of the shaft is lifted directly from an elevator room in Crateria. :*In addition, regardless of whether the player manages to escape or not (unless the player got a game over), the player is treated to a scene that shows a planet crackling up and then exploding violently, alluding to Zebes' destruction in Super Metroid. :*Samus's Adventure Mode ending screen depicts her jumping while a code red is in effect, which also alludes to how Samus needed to escape Tourian in the aforementioned games (and in the case of the latter game, Ceres Space Colony). *In the Brinstar (Melee) theme, bars from Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare and Title can be heard briefly. In the Brinstar Depths (Melee) theme, bars from Silence can be heard briefly. *The Planet Zebes: Brinstar stage features Koma blocks, a Torizo, and a gelatinous brain-like organism in the background evocative of Mother Brain. *The Planet Zebes: Brinstar Depths stage features Kraid as a stage hazard. More Koma blocks can be seen on the underside of the stage. *Samus's scene in the opening cutscene referenced Ridley's theft of the baby on Ceres Space Colony in Super Metroid. Gallery File:Samus SSBM model.png|Samus's model in the game. File:Samus 360.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Samus 360-2.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Samus 360-3.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Samus 361.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Samusy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Missile 362.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Jukou 240.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Screw 365.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Ssbmsamus6.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:G beam 240.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Combi 360.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Charge 363.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Melee Bomb.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Bomb 240.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:2to 240.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Ridleymelee.png|Ridley trophy textures. File:Kirbysamus.png|Kirby copy File:Alt-samus2.jpg ru:Super Smash Bros. Melee Category:GCN Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Games